Keys, Chains, Padlock
by Tsuki no Scarlett
Summary: Summary dah ada didalam Cerita plus klo bikin summary aku nggak bisa...
1. Chapter 1 : An opening

Keys, Chains & Padlock

Kalian yang membaca fanfic ini akan ku ajak menjadi tokoh utamanya. Cobalah tuk menghayati dan memahami karakteristik pemainnya masing-masing. Ok, kita kan langsung masuk ke intinya. Kalo jelek jangan dibaca

* * *

Warning : Gaje, typo bertebaran, OOC, humor garing, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Maklumi, author pemula.

Inspired by : Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer by: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Tapi saya cuman minjam karakternya doang, storynya milik aku. Entah ini murni baru ato punya orang lain. Maaf sekali lagi

Genre : Comedy, drama, school life, romance, dan yg lainnya bisa kalian temukan nanti

* * *

Cast :

\- (Fullname) (kalian bisa isi dg nama kalian) Caution : Nama cewek ya ? Soalnya ini karakter perempuan

\- Generation of Miracle :

1\. Akashi Seijurou

2\. Aomine Daiki

3\. Kise Ryouta

4\. Kuroko Tetsuya

5\. Midorima Shintarou

6\. Murasakibara Atsuhi

\- Kagami Taiga

\- Himuro Tatsuya

\- Dan yang lainnya akan segera muncul seiring dg jalannya cerita

* * *

Summary :

"Kalian semua telah menariku ke dunia kalian...maka setidaknya aku kan melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian semua"

Yeah, sekarang cerita akan dimulai, Enjoy this story. Maaf klo ceritanya kurang menarik

* * *

Chapter 1 :

Reader's POV

"Hoaaam~...Ngantuk banget" Ucapku sambil menutup mulutmu yang menguap lebar. Namaku (Full name). Tahun ini, aku bersekolah di SMA Teikou. Aku baru saja diterima di sekolah ini dengan jalur prestasi. Bayangkan saja sekolah elit...Beuh...saingannya kuat-kuat...hanya murid-murid dg Kemampuan Inteligent, Skill, & prestasi yang tinggi saja yang bisa masuk di sekolah ini. Orang berduit banyak & prestasi biasa mungkin masih bisa bertahan di awal saja. Tapi tetap saja, kalau tak bisa beradaptasi, sama saja menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Wait, kenapa diriku ber"monolog" sendiri ?

Reader : "Hei, Thor, kmu sendiri yg nulisin kaya gitu. Lu sableng ato gimana ?" #ambil wajan

Author :" Ya elah, biar ada historinya gitu. Masa nggak da perkenalannya gitu ? Dan tuh wajan buat apa coba ?" #siap-siap ngacir

* * *

Author 's POV

Okay skip ja yang tadi. Kamu adalah murid dari SMA Teikou. Kelasmu sekarang di 1-C. Itu tak masalah buat karena semua juga pada hebat-hebat dalam bidangnya masing-masing. Dan, ada desas-desus dari sekolah lamamu, SMP Teikou, bahwa ada yang di sebut _**"Generaton of Miracle"**_ ato bisa disebut generasi keajaiban. Desus ini berasal dari klub Basket sekolah lamamu. Yah, walau kamu tak begitu tertarik

"Aelah...mau tidur aja susah...ngantuk banget tau..."-Kamu sambil merebahkan badan di kursi

Ah, baru ingat kalau kelasmu juga ada murid yg berasal dari _**"Generaton of Miracle"**_. Hm...kalau nggak salah ada dua orang. Baik, akan kukenalkan pada kalian. Yang pertama Kise Ryouta, ia terkenal sebagai model juga sih, kemampuannya bisa men-copy kemampuan pemain yang lain dalam waktu singkat dan bisa ditingkatkan lebih baik ato nama kerennya : The Perfect Copy. Warna surainya kuning dan manik matanya hazel kalo nggak salah. Yang kedua Kuroko Tetsuya, katanya ia punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Wiks...jadi kaya hantu dong :3 . Julukannya : The Phantom. Warna surainya Baby blue senada dengan maniknya. Beuh...nenangin banget kayaknya.

* * *

Reader's POV

'Tunggu, mengapa kelasku ramai sekali ? apa gara-gara model kesasar itu ? Aku juga butuh ketenanganku sendiri...Kalau begini, ancur banget jam tidur aku !'-Batinku sambil melengos melihat keadaan. Dan benar, hiruk pikuk suara ibu-ibu (eh)para remaja cewek ber-fangirling ria. Pengen banget aku ngeluarin suara laki-lakiku ( ato tepatnya teriakanku) yang sudah ku asah sejak SMP, tapi masih aku tahan suara khasku ini karena aku masih jaga image-ku. Mungkin akan kutunggu 2 menit lagi. Dan, satu lagi, aku adalah ketua kelas disini, dan...paling tertinggi jabatannya dikelasku...entah kenapa murid dikelasku menunjukku sebagai ketua kelas. Ah, sudahlah...yang terpenting, kelas kondusif dan aku punya waktu tuk beristirahat. Yang lain juga merasa terganggu akan keramaian dikelas ini setiap ada jam istirahat.

'Uda 2 menit ya ? Belum ada tanda-tanda kelas tenang. Ah...baiklah, akan kulakukan' Aku melangkah ke arah suara hiruk-pikuk tadi. Langkahku agak kukeraskan biar greget. Mengambil sikap hendak berteriak. Dan...

"HEI...KALIAN KALAU MASIH INGIN HIDUP, SETIDAKNYA BERIKAN WAKTU UNTUK KAMI SEMUA ! KAMI JUGA BUTUH KETENANGAN !"-Teriakku dengan mengancam. Yang lain pada mingkem, tetapi tidak untuk para cewek yang ber-fangirling ria. Malah, dikencengin suaranya. Weh...ngajak perang nih.

"Oh...masih tetep aja"-ucapku masih mengancam. Salah satu dari mereka maju ke hadapanku dengan gayanya sok kuat.

"Oi..Baa-san ( Oi, Nek), kalo mau ngajak berantem, sekarang juga aja. Enak banget kalo merintah. Emang lho siapa, HAH ?!"-ucap gadis berambut coklat sepundak. Lhe...ia tak tau siapa aku ternyata. Hmph..ayo kita liat seberapa kuatnya dirimu.

"He...masih berani manggil dengan sebutan "Baa-san" ternyata ya ? Pinter banget kamu ya ? Uda merasa sok jagoan disini, trus seenak jidat melancong ke KELAS LAIN GITU ? TRUS KAMU NGAJAK BERANTEM ? KAMU ITU SOK KUAT"-Kataku agak nyelekit.

"HAH ? ELO ? NGAJAK ELO BERANTEM...HAHAHA...DILIAT DAR TAMPANG ELO AJA, ELO NGGAK BISA BERKELAHI...HEH...SIAP-SIAP ELO"-Ucapnya hendak menampar pipiku. Langsung saja aku pegang tuh tangan sambil kupelintir kebelakang dan kuremas dengan keraaaaas sekaliiii...Biar tau rasa dia... Terus, aku duduk di atas punggungnya biar nggak bisa gerak. Dan liat, ekspersinya mau menangis. Cih, Alay banget. Pengen banget aku bawa ini sebagai cinderamata hasilku sendiri.

"BUAT PARA CEWEK YANG BER-FANGIRLING TADI, KALAU KALIAN MAU NASIBNYA SAMA SEPERTI GADIS INI, SILAHKAN MAJU KESINI. DAN, SATU HAL LAGI, JIKA SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN ADA YANG BERCERITA TENTANG INI, BEBERAPA DETIK KEMUDIAN, KALIAN AKAN MENGGENASKAN SEPERTI GADIS SOMBONG INI"-Ucapku sambil melepas (baca : melempar) gadis itu ke kerumunan tadi dengan ekspresiku seperti haus darah. Dan, seketika itu, para kerumunan cewek tadi langsung lari kebirit-birit. Tak lupa mereka menggendong gadis yang kupelintir tadi sampai remuk barusan. Karena aku sayang kalian *plaak karena aku kepengin banget tadi. Semua murid dikelasku langsung bisa bernapas lega karena kerumunan cewek tadi uda pergi.

"Kaichou, kakkoi ne (Ketua, hebat ya) kalo aku mungkin nggak sekuat (Name). Untung, kita milih (Name), kalo ndak, nasib kita gimana ya ?"-ungkap salah satu murid.

"Iya lho, jadi sekarang kita bisa bebas dari belengu mereka"-ucap murid yang lain. Problem fixed deh.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum . Senang sekali bia melihat mereka senang lagi. Sudah ada dua pasang mata yang melihatku tadi. Hazel dan Bluenette ya. Akan kuingat itu.

"Hwee~(Name)-cchi...Makasih-ssu. Aku tadi nggak tau bilang apa"-Kise sambil meluk aku dari belakang.

"Ukh...Kise-kun...bisa kau...lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang ?"-ucapku sesak

"Kise-kun, kau bisa membuat Kaichou mati"-Kuroko

"Hwe~Hidoi~, Kurokocchi"-rengek Kise kemudian melepas pelukannya tadi

"Uhuk..kau...seperti ini ya...setiap hari ?"-ucapmu sambil mengatur nafas

"Cuman pengen aja kok,-ssu. Arigatou, (Name)cchi~"-Kise

"Ha'i, Kise-kun"-Ucapku kemudian kembali ke tempat dudukku. Hah...Lega banget

"Uhm...kau nanti bisa ikut kami berdua nanti nggak waktu istirahat kedua nanti ?"-Tanya Kise. Kuroko tetap dengan kegiatannya.

"Buat apa ?"-Tanyaku

"Kau tau sendirilah..."-Kise dengan puppy eyesnya. Duh, jangan gini juga kali. Aku paling terlena dengan hal seperti ini. Keimutan, ya, keimutan membuat semua jadi happy. *Gaje akut

"Hweladalah~bilang aja mau jadi'in aku sebagai tamengmu dari kerumunan cewek tadi bukan ? Kenapa kau tak bisa tegas sih ?"-tebak dan tanyaku muncul begitu saja.

"Hehehe...tau aja sih,ssu. Mau kan, (Name)cchi ? Untuk kali ini saja. Aku tak tega dengan fansku yang setia begitu"-Ucap Kise masih dengan puppy eyesnya. Kali ini ia tambah dengan senyumannya yang khas banget. Ugh...nggak kuat...mending aku turutin aja deh daripada harus mati dengan cara ini. Walau mending mati gini juga gapapa. Muehehe...* Devil Laugh

"Um...iya deh, untuk hari ini saja ya"-kataku lemas

"Beneran,ssu ? Wah...Makasih-ssu"-Kise dengan senyumnya yang sumrigah

* * *

(SKIP)

Author's POV

Akhirnya kamu mendappatkan waktumu yang paling berharga, jam istirahat yang dulunya ramai oleh nenek-nenek ( Eh) Cewek remaja menjadi waktu yang tenang. Iyessssss! Merdeka untuk 1-C. Sesuai yang tadi, kamu ikut dengan Kise & Kuroko ke kantin. Dan...Kantin ramai seperti biasanya. Kamu hanya bisa diam karena tak biasa dengan keramaian. Kalianpun duduk di meja yang masih tersedia. Masih ada 6 kursi yang tersisa

"Nah, sekarang kita menunggu yang lainnya. (Name)cchi mau apa ? Aku yang teraktir ssu"

"Gak usah, Kise-kun. Makasih, biar aku bayar sendiri"-Kataku. Sebenarnya, aku mau...tapi ya, kan sungkan.

"Ayolah,(name)cchi, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena yang tadi"-Ucap Kise dengan raut sedihnya. Njiir...jangan gitu juga kali kalo maksa. Yang namanya gini, mau nggak mau ya diturutin deh. Siapa juga yag suka liat orang sedih kaya gitu ?

"Um...baiklah...Kuroko nggak kamu traktir juga ?

"Kalo Kurokocchi nggak usah..." *Diignite pass sama Kuroko " Hidoi~Kurokocchi kau tadikan nggak mbantu aku ssu"

"Yo Kise, Tetsu". Heh ? Dare ? DAREEEE ?! Kenapa ada si Ahomine *plak eh maksudku Aomine juga...Tunggu kalo mereka bertiga disini, berarti...

Segera kuputar kepalaku sedikit..ugh...kena kau (Full Name). Rambut merah, ijo ma ungu udah datang...Kisedai dah ngumpul semua...hiks..hiks...aku mau diapain coba ? kutundukan kepalaku. Aku nggak pengen ada disini. Aku hanya akan menjadi penganggu saja...

"(Name)cchi, kau kenapa ? Keliatan lesu begitu ?"

"Oi...Kise, siapa gadis ini ?"-Aomine

"Ah, Iie daijoubu, Kise-kun , aku tak apa." Kemudian ku berdiri menghadap ke arah pelangi itu. "Boku wa (Full Name) desu. Aku dari kelas 1-C sama seperti Kise-kun dan Kuroko-kun."-uccapku sambl membungkuk hormat sedikit.

"(Name)-san...kumohon bersikap biasa saja. Jangan terlalu formal."-ucap Kuroko dengan datarnya. Hah...seperti biasanya...ia datar kayak triplek *Dibantai ma fansnya Kuroko

"Um...kalau kalian semua sudah berkumpul kaya begini...pasti ada maksudnya kan ?"-ucapku ragu

"Bukan begitu, (Name)cchi...ini tak.."

"Hm...kau cepat tanggap juga ya, (Name)-san" suara itu...aku mendongak ke arah suara itu...Akashi Seijuurou, si kapten yang "Absolut", katanya.

"Akashi, kau serius melakukan ini, nanodayo ?"-Ucap si Ijo megane, Midorima Shintarou

"Kau ragu akan keputusanku, Shintarou ? Aku tak pernah ragu dengan ucapanku"-Jawab Akashi

"Tidak nanodayo lanjutkan saja."-balas Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser 1 inchi saja.

"(Name)-san, jadilah manager tim basket Teikou. Ini **Perintah** "-kalimat terakhirnya ditekankan. Saat itu juga diriku ingin menenggelamkan diriku sendiri di dasar laut yang gelap dan damai...

* * *

TBC dengan tidak bagus, tidak elit...pokoknya yang kurang fix aja

'Hwelahdalah...apa-apa an coba tu cerita...gueje banget sih...mau nonjok-nonjok tembok, apapun lah yang bisa ngelepas emosi pokoknya. Dan ni cerita kelar baru sekarang padahal buatnya uda Juli lalu. *Curcol gaaje juga. Yep, This chapter is completed. Hope you like it. And...Mind to RnR ? Boleh cuman numpang lewat, baca dikit, coret" review juga bisa. Kritik saran sangat bermanfaat bagi kelanjutan cerita. Yah...entah kapan ni cerita mau dilanjutkan. Well...see you next soon ^_^


	2. My daily, Their personality& About me

"Nyahohoho...Uhuk-uhuk...akh jadi keselek dah. Ciao~ Kalian semua

Nice to meet you. Maaf, baru updet sekian lamanya. Semoga masih ada yang mengikuti cerita ini *pundung di pojokan* sekarang uda kelas 11 SMA, terbayang dengan tugas plus ulangan ditambah kurikulumnya SKS *apaan* T_T. Langsung ye ^_^

* * *

Keys, Chain & Padlock

Sumarry : "Kalian semua telah menarikku ke dunia kalian...maka setidaknya aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian semua"

Cast : OC, Genera tion of miracle And others (Males ngejelasin satu-satu)

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei. Tapi saya cuman minjem karakternya. Story dan plot sepenuhnya milik aku...

Yok...capcus aja

* * *

Chapter 2 : My dailly, Their personality & True 'bout me

Readers POV

'Eh...jadi manager tim basket Teikou ? Emang aku bisa ya ?'-batinku

"Um...Akashi-kun...kurasa...kau salah orang"-kataku mengelak

"Aku selalu benar, (Name)-san, ini **perintah** dan kau harus mematuhinya, kalau tidak-"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan mematuhinya...tolong jangan menakutiku dengan ancaman"-ucapku. Jujur saja, aku memang tak suka diancam.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kau bisa memulainya. Satsuki dan Aida akan membantumu."

"Mochiron (tentu), Sei-kun/ Akashi."

"Eh ? Momoi-chan jadi manager juga ?"

Momoi pun langsung menoleh kehadapanku. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi ceria. Langsung saja ia memelukku dengan eratnya.

"S-se-sesak, Momoi-chan..."-Ucapku tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Momoi.

'Momoi-san, kau bisa membuat (name)-san mati."-ucap Kuroko

"Aku kangen (Name)-chan, Tetsu, biarkan aku melepas rindu sebentar"-ucap Momoi dan kemudian pelukannya semakin menguat.

"Satsuki, hentikan"

Dan acara reunian berakhir dengan pingsannya (Name) yang sekarat karena dipeluk Momoi.

* * *

(SKIP)

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini, latihannya cukup sekian"-Akashi

"Osu!"

Latihan kali ini seperti biasanya, serius dan penuh semangat. Kali ini aku pulang bersama para anggota kisedai saja, karena yang lain ada urusan mendadak. Tak apalah, sekalian bisa mengenal para anggota rambut pelangi ini.

Ketika perjalanan pulang, mereka tampak santai. Maksudku, mereka bisa membicarakan berbagai hal tanpa rasa malu. Yah, ngga sampai yang erotis lah.

Kuroko : Author-san, bila kau merubahnya menjadi itu, rating fanfic bisa anjlok

Author : Aku paham, Kuroko. Aku akan membuatnya sebaik mungkin

Back To Reader's POV

Dan, sampailah di restoran langgananku waktu smp, Majiba restaurant (Eh bener ngga tulisannya ?). Benar-benar nostalgia.

"(Name), ayo masuk"-Aomine langsung menarik lenganku untuk masuk

"Aomine-kun...jangan ditarik"-ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman anak eksotis ini

"Aominecchi...curi start, itu tak adil, ssu"-bukannya membantuku, malah ikutan menarik lenganku yang satunya

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun...sudah, jangan tarik, sakit.." tapi, ucapanku tak digubris sama sekali, malah mereka menarik lenganku lebih kuat.

"Ugh...sakit.."

"Daiki, Ryouta, lepaskan genggaman kalian. Kalian membuat (Name)-san kesakitan"-titah Akashi dengan elegannya *pfft*

* * *

Akashi : Apa kau bilang, Author-san ?

Author : Ah...ndak kok

* * *

Secara spontan, mereka berdua melepaskan genggamannya. Kemudian aku melihat sebuah toko hadiah diseberang restoran yang kutempati sekarang.

"(name)-san, mau kesana ?" tanya Kuroko

"Ah, kuroko, kau peka juga"ucapku asal

"Tentu saja, karena aku-"

"Ayok pulang saja...biar si banci Kise yang membayarnya" ucapan kuroko terpotong oleh dakian ini, Aomine maksudku

"Aku setuju"ucapku sambil high five dengan Aomine

"Hwee...kok aku~" Kise pun nangis bombay

"Urusai, banci kuning" Murasakibara pun ikutan

"Bisa kah kalian diam, ndayo" Midorima pun sampai kesambet

"Ah...dasar, aku tak bisa makan dengan tenang"-ucap (titah) Akashi

Semua pun langsung terdiam ketika Akashi berbicara. Kayak gukguk *plak*. Tak terasa aku tersenyum sendiri melihat kekompakan dan kelucuan mereka. Akashi si Absolut nan menawan *weh*, Aomine si eksotis kumat *Duagh* tapi luwes, Kise si Banci *ups* tapi banyak yang ngejar *ciecie* , Midorima si Tsun-tsun megane tapi cool, Murasakibra yang suka makan tapi badan titan dan kuat, dan Kuroko yang kalem dan peka kepadaku walaupun keberadaannya seperti hantu, dan Momoi, gadis yang periang dan energik, aku sudah lama tak menemukan orang seperi mereka.

"Ah, omong-omong (name)-san, kau sendiri diam melulu"Momoi, kau tak peka.

Pertanyaannya membuatku sadar dari lamunan kecilku.

"...Eh..aku tak apa-apa kok, kalian sudah selesai semua makannya ?"

Mereka semua pun mengganggukan kepala mereka dengan kompaknya

"Aku masih mau disini, kalian pulang saja dulu"

"Benar-ssu, tak apa ?" tanya Kise khawatir (hweek)

"Iya, minna-san arigatou (Teman", terima kasih)

Akhirnya para kisedai pun pulang,

"(Name)-san jangan lupa jangan sampai terlambat"

"Ha'i, Akashi-san"

* * *

Ketika semua telah pulang, aku pun juga harus bergegas pulang karena sudah jam 5 sore. Selama perjalanan, aku melihat toko hadiah yang ada diseberang tempat makan tadi. Semua tampak gemerlap, banyak orang yang

"Aku sendirian, yah karena aku sendiri yang meminta mereka untuk pulang..hah...bodohnya aku"

*Tes* *tes*

Menangis..iya aku menangis sekarang...entah mengapa...aku merindukan sosoknya yang sudah menghilang begitu lama. Aku merindukannya lagi...

"Hiks...payah, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tak mengingatnya...hiks..menyebalkan"

*Pluk*

Hangat, seketika tubuhku terasa hangat, kucium bau yang ada disekitarku. Ck, mirip. Kenapa harus mirip dengannya...hiks...

"(Name)-san..."

Ku menengok ke arah suara, aku tak percaya bahwa

"Ku...Kuroko..kun ?"

"Ha'i"

"Sumimasen, bisakah aku begini sebentar saja?"

"Ha'i, hime-san~" Ucap Kuroko lembut

"Hi..hime-san~ ?" pipiku langsung memerah ketika Kuroko memanggilku begitu

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko hadiah yang kau lihat tadi?"

Secara tak sadar, tanganku langsung menggenggam erat tangannya, aku pun hanya diam.

"Ha'i, (Name)-san"

Dan akhirnya aku mulai mengingat beberapa memoriku yang hilang selama aku masih kelas 2 Smp. Memori terkelam yang pernah kupunya.

* * *

The End (?)

Ya Gusti...kenapa baru selesai sekarang T_T...Halo para pemirsa, terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita abal" ini...entah kenapa aku bingung dan sudah lupa dengan cerita ini *Melet*. Baik yang ingin meningalkan jejak, jejak bersih bisa jejak komen, saran dan apa saja lah...

See you next soon...


End file.
